


今後與永遠

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: ✎帝彌托利生賀。✎蒼月線結局後某年。✎暴風雪過後的某日。✎單篇完。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 3





	今後與永遠

連日來的大雪終於稍稍停歇，放眼望去盡是如同被砂糖般粉雪覆蓋的樹林與大地。  
城鎮與構成城鎮的市街零散在這片雪白中，成為這片銀白光景中的稀少色彩。破曉的晨光無聲息地揭去夜幕，為藝術品那樣壯闊的風景帶來短暫暖意，四周依然像是沉入夢中一樣悄然無聲。

佇候在崗位的衛兵見到來人，匆忙拍去輪值期間堆在肩上的積雪，正想按照規定行禮卻被出手阻止。芙朵拉現任大司教——與他們的王一同為這片大陸帶來和平的貝雷絲・艾斯納此際對衛兵們做出了制止動作，要他們安靜回到他們原本的工作上。衛兵們無聲地對望了一陣，最後摸摸鼻子站回了原本的位置，繼續作為裝飾品站回門邊。

觀景台上的雪已經被掃去，視野最好的位置上先到的那人正望著遠處的景色，金色的髮絲被晨光照得格外耀眼。  
但下一秒，還未能做些什麼的大司教乾脆地放棄了偷襲這個想法——畢竟想悄悄靠近的對象不知是剛好轉過身來，還是早早察覺到她的來到，對於未能得逞的計畫，貝雷絲僅能心虛地別過頭、雙手舉起以示投降。

「啊啊、又沒能成功。」  
「⋯⋯老師？」  
就算離開了士官學校，已經成為帝彌托利・亞歷山大・布雷達德也依舊習慣稱呼已經擔下賽羅司教大司教工作的貝雷絲為老師。  
帝彌托利臉上的笑容卻是士官學校到重逢那幾年都未曾見過地溫柔。  
「這個笑容真好，我很喜歡。」  
眨眼間，貝雷絲已經走到了帝彌托利身旁，雙手搭在被雪水浸潤而顯得光滑的石牆上，看向帝彌托利時也跟著露出了笑容。  
被突如起來的表白弄得有些臉紅的帝彌托利，像是要掩蓋這份害臊那樣把視線轉回了那片雪白的風景。  
「那個，突然偷襲是犯規的，老師。」  
「嗯？不是沒能成功嗎？誰叫你總是能察覺我——」  
對於貝雷絲未能覺察到失敗的偷襲與成功的偷襲屬不同層面上的襲擊，帝彌托利沒有點破，只是呼出了一道淺白的霧氣。  
「哈哈。所以老師一早找我是⋯⋯」  
「之前跟你提過的事，有想到嗎？」  
帝彌托利看著那雙映出自己的春綠色眼睛，想起前一陣貝雷絲提起的事情。看著絲毫沒有打算掩蓋期待的貝雷絲，帝彌托利稍有猶豫地開口確認。  
「是去年晚宴後，老師說的『給自己一次機會，嘗試曾經想要嘗試的新事物』嗎？」  
「對，如果有很多的話，我們可以一件一件慢慢來。」  
「沒有喔。」  
這三個字說出口的瞬間，帝彌托利便看見貝雷絲的笑容僵住了。但不愧是經歷過各種風雨的堅強女性，很快便就轉換好情緒、換上了從前執教的神情。

「試著去想，也想不起來。大概很早很早以前，『想要』這樣的情感就已經不存在了。」  
隨著變小的聲音，口中吐出的霧氣也變得微弱，深天藍的眼睛望向遠方市街，熱鬧的聲音被雪景吸收了大半、但依舊喧鬧。  
「不是的。」  
「老師？」  
「希望跟杜篤他們以朋友的身分相待，希望一直在一起⋯⋯這些話又是誰說的呢？」  
「⋯⋯啊。」  
貝雷絲的神情變得異常認真，那雙在戰場上揮舞著天帝之劍的雙手此刻捧起了帝彌托利的手，溫度就這樣傳了過來。到底是炎之紋章的所有者都這樣，還是只有貝雷絲的體溫如此溫暖——這樣的問題在世上僅此一人擁有炎之紋章的狀況下暫時沒有結論。  
「小時候的夢想也可以，已經長大的你已經不用去顧慮那些了。不如說、還以誰能攔得下將一生都用在奉獻與改革芙朵拉的『救國之王』呢。」  
給自己一次機會吧，帝彌托利。去年的老師是這樣說的。  
「小時候的夢想，是什麼⋯⋯」  
比起那些應當帶給人溫暖的記憶，佔去大半部分的回憶盡是些血腥的場面。不論是聲音、氣味還是細節都仿若隨時都能被重現。看著那雙溫暖著自己雙手的美麗手掌，帝彌托利沈默了很久。

「那、老師呢？」  
「沒有喔。」  
原本還在糾結想不起小時候夢想的帝彌托利，被一臉認真回答的貝雷絲逗笑。  
「老師是學我說話的？」  
「不，從小就被傑拉爾特帶著到處跑⋯⋯可以說是連想這種事的機會都沒有。你也知道，在士官學校任教前的我又是那個樣子。」  
帝彌托利的笑聲終於緩了下來，調整好呼吸後才緩緩說道。  
「⋯⋯可以想像。」  
「沒有夢想的大司教跟想不起夢想的救國之王，這樣的組合你覺得如何？」  
「很般配。」  
帝彌托利的手已經足夠暖和，早早掙脫開貝雷絲的包覆後神不知鬼不覺地環抱對方。

「接下來幾天都會是好日子吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「要是雪再多下幾天就好了。」  
若不是受到暴風雪影響，大司教的訪問行程也不會在這座城裡待上這麼多天。偏偏那狂暴到連飛龍都無法穿越的風雪在國王生日前一日奇蹟似的停下了。  
「人民會很困擾的。」  
「雪不下我會很困擾的。」  
帝彌托利在貝雷絲的額頭上落下了一吻，然後把頭垂到她的頸間。撒嬌似地發出洩氣的聲音。貝雷絲笑了笑，也回抱了回去，微紅的指尖在那寬大的背上哄小孩似地輕拍。  
「那也是，沒辦法的事。」  
「⋯⋯我知道。」  
「是是是，理性上明白但情感卻不能接受呢。」

只要此刻還肩負著這些責任，不管怎樣的想望終歸還是會變成奢求。已經習慣了這樣生活的帝彌托利，與責任感極重的貝雷絲，也只能在這樣難得的閒暇，試著一點點改變那些舊有的習慣。

貝雷絲以輕唱搖籃曲的聲調，輕聲地對用盡全力才能好好抱著的這位大寶寶說著。  
「謝謝你，還在這個世上。」  
「謝謝你，這麼努力。」  
「我知道你已經花費了很多心力，為了自己戰鬥、為了大家戰鬥。」  
「也知道你肩上扛著許多、許多難以承受的重量。」  
「不需要自責的，我為你感到驕傲。」  
「這個世界很困難，你已經非常、非常盡力了。」  
「多少次可以放棄，你也都撐過來了，這份堅強以及足以證明已經贏過從前的自己。」

一字一句，穿入內心的話語讓想繼續堅強的帝彌托利忍不住落下了淚水。  
「老師、我⋯⋯」  
「生日快樂，帝彌托利。生日快樂。」  
比起因為哭泣而稍微放開雙手的帝彌托利，貝雷絲則是用盡全身力氣去擁抱已經哭得泣不成聲的國王。

「⋯⋯老師的話語，比什麼都還要珍貴。」  
終於能把完整的句子說完，但一時還是停不下哽咽。  
「那麼，帝彌托利可是要好好記在心底。要是忘記老師可是會生氣的，不惜動用天帝之劍的程度喔。」

說完，兩人相視而笑。  
一片結構完整的雪花，悄悄地飄到兩人之間、落在其中一人的鼻尖上、受到溫暖而化成了晶瑩的水珠。


End file.
